


Ничего не потеряно

by napolick



Category: French History RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Mystery, Songfic, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick
Summary: Бонапарт знает, что мысли его повторяются, кружатся, словно стая воронов над свежей могилой. Он поджимает губы, наконец отводя взгляд от серого горизонта и своих мечтаний, утыкается взглядом в собственные пыльные сапоги и грязную короткую траву. Этот незамысловатый вид еще хуже...Вдруг кто-то аккуратно касается плеча императора.
Kudos: 2





	Ничего не потеряно

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 9 ноября 2018 года.

Бонапарт четко помнит все свои сражения, победы, восходящее выше с каждым днем солнце его империи. Он закрывает глаза, вдыхая соленый воздух, царапающий глотку. А, открыв, видит лишь серый безжизненный берег. В сердце что-то болезненно сжимается, трескается совсем чуть, причиняя заметную боль, которую он вновь пытается скрыть ничего не значащим «Я был кем-то». Теперь — нет. Наполеон глядит вперед, на горизонт, зная, что где-то там, за сотней морей, есть его Франция. Там есть те, кто все еще предан ему, кто ждет. Сколько бы отдал великий император, чтобы вернуться, чтобы еще раз доказать, что его не удержать в клетке. «Нортумберленд» не вернется, чтобы забрать его, вернуть в Европу. Хотя бы в Англию. Бонапарт сглатывает, кое-как складывая руки за спиной, и все смотрит вдаль, надеясь, что произойдёт чудо. Но печальные волны всё бьются о темные скалы, обращая почти сказочную мечту в бессмысленное ничего. Сказка кончилась, Наполеон, и с пера, выводившего прежде твою судьбу, падает последняя капля чернил, растекшись по желтоватой бумаге уродливой кляксой.

Наполеон умирает так болезненно, раздирая обливающееся кровью сердце на куски. Он не хочет прощаться и не желает еще хоть минуту пробыть на этом пустом острове… Проходит минута, две, час… Бонапарт знает, что мысли его повторяются, кружатся, словно стая воронов над свежей могилой. Он поджимает губы, наконец отводя взгляд от серого горизонта и своих мечтаний, утыкается взглядом в собственные пыльные сапоги и грязную короткую траву. Этот незамысловатый вид еще хуже…

Вдруг кто-то аккуратно касается плеча императора. Наполеон знает, что кроме него на забытом богом острове только англичане, и оттого он сцепляет зубы, резковато оборачиваясь. И ахает удивленно, отступая назад. Перед ним стоит… он сам. Только… совсем молодой лейтенантик, едва умеющий говорить по-французски. Юный Бонапарт приподнимает уголок губ в ласковой полуулыбке. И почему-то выглядит он куда разумнее своего старшего близнеца. Увереннее.

— Кто вы такой? — все же спрашивает император, преодолев ступор. Хотя он прекрасно знает, кто перед ним стоит, уверяться в собственной умалишенности совершенно нет желания. Молодой человек коротко дергает плечами, словно Бонапарт спросил о какой-то прописной истине.

— Напо, — негромко отвечает лейтенант, и его красивое молодое лицо вновь озаряет мягкая улыбка. Это детское прозвище… Император моргает пару раз, решив, что от этого такой знакомый незнакомец исчезнет, но тот, как и несколько секунд назад, стоит рядом. Тихий шорох мелких камешков — лейтенант обходит старшего и, заложив руки за спину в привычном жесте, устремляет свой взгляд в серые далекие тучи, в чьих краях расплывается горизонт. «Он так похож. Он — это я», — мелькает в мыслях Бонапарта, который все не желает становиться рядом с юнцом — призрак прошлого готов в любой момент исчезнуть. — Ох, ваше величество, с годами вы никак не изменились. Я не покину вас. Ведь вы — это я. Обычно я не имею привычки сомневаться в себе, — он усмехается.

— Это невозможно. Ведь я… Наверное, сошел с ума от горя… — Слышится неодобрительное цоканье, и Напо разворачивается к своему близнецу по-военному быстро и четко.

— Ах, император, — начинает он, наигранно печально вздыхая, — вы не верите мне? Даже если я расскажу о всех ваших детских мечтах, кои для меня не являются тайной, ведь я их обладатель, вы не пожелаете доверять себе. Разве это не глупо? Вы никогда не были глупы, а сейчас, увидев кого-то нового, вы открещиваетесь от моего существования? От _своего_ существования?

Слова лейтенанта звучат уверенно, и Бонапарт решает, что лучше ему поверить. В конце концов, он будет хотя бы не одинок… Наполеон отходит в сторону и садится на большой камень, лежащий прямо у дерева. Напо, словно верный щенок, следует за ним и остается чуть позади, уперевшись боком в грубую кору. Молчание нарушают только отдаленные крики птиц и шум волн. Лейтенант — нетерпеливый мальчишка — сдается спустя пару минут и быстро садится на колени императора. Тот, боясь, что осязаемый призрак упадет, приобнимает его, нагло ухмыляющегося.

— Какого черта? — задает вполне ожидаемый вопрос Бонапарт, получая в ответ прижавшуюся к груди голову и… Тихое мурлыканье? Вот чего-чего, а мурчать император никогда не пробовал…

— Не забывайте, что мы один человек. Один разум. Я хочу быть вместе с вами. Вместе с императором, которым я стану. И завоюю весь мир, — На талии Напо ощутимо сжимаются чужие пальцы, и он тихо шипит, стукнув старшего в грудь. Тот теперь выглядит мрачным до невозможности. — Император?

— Ты сидишь вместе со мной на проклятом острове посреди океана и рассуждаешь о завоеваниях, когда всё потеряно? — грубо спрашивает Наполеон, пересиливая желание уронить наглеца на землю. Лейтенант вздыхает.

— Ничего не потеряно. Вас помнят и будут помнить… — Он улыбается, поднимая взгляд на Бонапарта. В его глазах император видит восхищение и щенячью радость. Это странно. От этих глаз, смотрящих в самую душу, внутри что-то замирает, а объятия становятся все крепче. Но Напо, кажется, даже нравится подобное. — Я стану таким же. Честное слово, я не опозорю свою фамилию, — Эта детская наивность, проскочившая в голосе лейтенанта заставила улыбнуться великого полководца. Он был таким же… И каким стал. Жалким псом, выкинутым из родного дома. Напо не должен стать таким! — Император? О чем вы думаете?

— Так ты не умеешь читать мысли? — усмехается Бонапарт, а лейтенант хмурится. — О твоем будущем и моем прошлом, друг мой. Ты станешь тем, кем стал я? Изгнанником, проигравшим.

— Великим императором, победившим, — одновременно с ним произносит Напо и поднимается с чужих колен. — Вы не верите в себя! А я верю! Я все смогу, все и даже больше! Иначе я не Наполеон Бонапарт… Вы думали так же, вы обязаны были думать так же! Но в какой-то момент просто сдались! Как, как вы могли, император? Бороться до конца при любых обстоятельствах — вот, что должен делать настоящий герой. Вы — мой герой. Так почему сейчас вы ничего не делаете, не пытаетесь сбежать? Вторая Эльба, всего лишь! — Бонапарт с печальной задумчивостью смотрит на размахивающего руками лейтенанта, размышляя, а слышит ли его кто-то ещё. — К-как вы могли, император?.. — он опускает плечи и голову, хотя в его взгляде все еще виден яркий блеск. Не услышав ответа, Напо уходит прочь, постепенно растворяясь в вечернем тумане.

«Он вернётся», — уверенно кивает сам себе Наполеон.

Лейтенант во многом ошибается в силу своей молодости. Святая Елена — вовсе не Эльба, с которой некогда раз и навсегда распрощался император. Этот крошечный островок куда хуже. Он убивает надежды и саму жизнь. С каждым днем Бонапарту становится все хуже. Жизнь его, как и Франция, рассыпается прахом. Умирать так не хочется. Полусидя в кровати, мужчина буравит взглядом стену, переводит взгляд в окно, где видно лишь серое небо. Ничего не изменилось за прошедшее время, разве что за дверью все чаще слышится мерзкое «I hope he dies soon.» Только вот за годы своей жизни Наполеон наслушался английских речей и научился понимать их. Теперь же такое звучит забавно. Да, не будет его, все перестанут бояться внезапного возвращения корсиканского чудовища. «Я встану из могилы!» — восклицает император и заходится кашлем. Отняв руку от лица, он пару секунд смотрит на испачкавшиеся в крови пальцы. Так хочется повторить слова Камбронна.

На следующий день император совсем не может подняться с постели, постоянно проваливаясь беспокойный болезненный сон. Его утягивает все глубже в болото бреда, Бонапарт сопротивляется, изредка вырываясь в реальность. Но там ничуть не лучше — ему плохо, живот разрывает от боли. Даже не знает, что лучше. Когда… когда все это прекратится?

Совершенно опустошившись как духовно, так и физически — организм отвергает любую пищу — Наполеон смотрит в бесцветный потолок, едва дыша. Он так устает бороться со смертью и живет будто только из принципа. Чтобы все боялись его возвращения. Бонапарт прикрывает глаза, надеясь вновь провалиться в мучительный сон…

— Император! — слышится знакомый голос, и мужчина распахивает глаза, удивленно глядя на своего лейтенанта. Напо улыбается так солнечно, смотря на старшего. Это что, генеральский мундир? — Я был глупцом, решив нагрубить вам тогда. Я вспыхнул, позабыв о том, кто вы, простите меня.

— Когда же я так извинялся? — невольно улыбается и сам Бонапарт, чувствуя странную легкость во всем теле. От присутствия Напо на душе становится в разы теплее, и даже хмурые тучи за окном не выглядят так мрачно. Лейтенант плюхается на кровать, чуть не отдавив ногу императору.

— Вы не представляете, что было! Я их… А потом… Я генерал! — От активных жестикуляций Напо в глазах начинает рябить. — Вы должны это увидеть! Еще раз! Давайте, император, не ленитесь и прекращайте валяться в постели вареной рыбой! — Не просидев на кровати и пяти минут, подскакивает на ноги и протягивает руку старшему. Наполеон, не чувствуя привычной боли, садится и смотрит на подпихнутые ему сапоги. Кажется, новоиспеченный генерал настроен решительно. Серый сюртук уже летит в императора, а двууголка приземляется прямо на голову.

— Скорее же, — торопит его Напо, едва ли не пританцовывая на месте от нетерпения. Бонапарт пожимает плечами, засовывая ноги в сапоги и застегивая сюртук. Генерал хватает его за руку, поднимая, и тащит за собой. Успевший оглянуться император замечает лежащего на кровати человека… — Вперед! Нас ждет Франция!

Они оба добегают до берега, и Наполеон видит огромный корабль. Молодой генерал улыбается, оглянувшись, хотя взгляд его мрачнеет на секунду, задевая старенький дом. Бонапарт же поражен до глубины души, подходит ближе, что кончиков сапог касается тихая волна. Он свободен…

— Вперед, — повторяет Напо и, дождавшись, когда император сядет в лодку, опускается на лавку и берет в руки весла. — Я же говорил. Ничего не потеряно.


End file.
